Relation
by Lycksam
Summary: Recueil de petits one-shot CharlieOliver. 2e texte: Hermione, Charlie, Quidditch. Lien ? Oliver bien sûr ! Où quand le plus grand attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard  selon Oliver  devient paranoïaque.
1. Secrets

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà mon nouveau recueil de fictions CharlieOliver. On commence tout de suite par un petit one-shot écrit pendant les grandes vacances (d'accord, ça fait longtemps). Je posterai les suivants ben... quand ils seront écrits, hein !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>On pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper qu'Oliver Wood était la personne qui connaissait le plus de secrets Weasley, mis à part eux-mêmes peut-être.<p>

Il était au courant pour l'adoration excessive de la benjamine pour son attrapeur – quoi que ça, seul un troll des montagnes vivant dans un cachot (comme Flint, par exemple) pouvait le manquer, et encore.

Oliver connaissait aussi le faible de Ron pour Zabini –à croire qu'ils adoraient tous les serpentards dans cette génération (1) (la bande de traitres).

Il avait aussi surprit un jour les jumeaux dans les vestiaires après un match (où il avait d'ailleurs écrasé Flint, héhé), dans une position assez… explicite. Ses batteurs n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de tout lui expliquer, et c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris pour leur amour un peu trop fusionnel.

Ensuite venait Percy (son meilleur ami), qui s'avérait être beaucoup moins coincé que ce que le commun des mortels semblait penser, notamment avec la miss Clearwater. Pour le coup, Oliver était vraiment le seul au courant, et il ne préférait pas se rappeler pourquoi.

Pour Charlie, il préférait ne rien dire. Il avait juste pitié de Molly quand elle demandait à son deuxième fils les yeux pleins d'espoir: « Alors, une petite amie ? », et avait très envie de lui dire que ça ne risquait pas d'être « une », mais que si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, il voulait bien porter une robe.

En ce qui concernait Bill, il ne l'avait appris que très récemment, mais il semblerait que le (presque) loup-garou ne soit pas totalement hétéro. Pauvre Fleur. Enfin, comment aurait-elle pu deviner ? Certes, il y avait les cheveux longs et la boucle d'oreille, mais l'aîné Weasley était quand même le plus viril de la famille (Charlie mis à part. Aaah, Charlie…).

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Oliver Wood était un vrai fléau pour les Weasley. Un seul mot de travers et leur réputation (déjà peu brillante) partait en fumée. Heureusement, Charlie avait trouvé moyen très efficace (et agréable) de le faire taire. Et c'était très bien comme ça, d'après Oliver.

* * *

><p>(1) fait référence à Harry et Draco, évidemment !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu !

Reviews ?


	2. Surveillance

Bonjour !

Deuxième one shot de ce recueil, du point de vue d'Hermione cette fois ! Qui a dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec notre joueur de Quidditch préféré ?

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait définitivement pas de chance avec les Weasley. Entre les jumeaux qui adoraient l'embêter (sûrement à cause du côté « première de classe »), Ron qui était tellement aveugle que même après trois ans de fréquentation, il ne se rendait pas compte des sentiments de la brune, Percy qui semblait vouloir faire d'elle un clone féminin de lui-même, tentant de lui enseigner comment être LA parfaite préfète (car il n'y avait bien évidemment aucun doute quant à la nomination de cette brillante et respectueuse élève en tant que préfète. Le pauvre, s'il savait combien de fois elle avait enfreint le règlement…) et Charlie qui la prenait pour une caméra de surveillance, elle était vraiment maudite par cette famille.<p>

En même temps, pour Fred, George, Ron et Percy, elle n'était pas surprise. Elle n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie et se doutait bien que ces individus trop rouquins pour leur propre bien allaient lui causer quelques problèmes. Mais pour Charlie, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Alors elle avait été très surprise en recevant un matin un hibou du deuxième fils Weasley. Elle ne l'avait même jamais rencontré !

Mais Hermione avait été encore plus surprise (pour ne pas dire éberluée) par le contenu dudit hibou. Le rouquin numéro deux (oui, elle leur donnait des surnoms dès qu'elle était seule, question de praticité) avait peur pour une certaine personne et lui demandait si elle voulait bien lui envoyer un mot de temps en temps pour le rassurer sur l'état de santé de son protégé. Et la brune avait cru halluciner en voyant le nom de ladite personne : Oliver Wood. Le septième année obsédé par le noble sport et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Bien évidemment, la Granger avait mené sa petite enquête pour connaître les motivations du Weasley. Et elle avait réussi à extorquer à Percy quelques informations (sans l'usage de sortilèges, ou presque). Apparemment, le capitaine et l'ex-capitaine étaient toujours en contact, mais Charlie soupçonnait Oliver de lui cacher certaines choses, notamment à propos de Flint (« abruti de troll des montagnes » pour les intimes) et des bagarres avec ce dernier qui auraient mal tourné. En effet, elle avait remarqué que le gryffondor passait de plus en plus de temps à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps.

C'est donc avec compassion (et une certaine curiosité, il faut bien l'avouer) qu'elle répondit à l'éleveur de dragons qu'elle acceptait de jouer les agents secrets, mais que c'était bien parce qu'il était son futur beau frère, hem, et que Harry allait déprimer si son capitaine était blessé et ne pouvait plus jouer. Mais derrière cette apparente gentillesse et serviabilité, c'était surtout son insatiable curiosité qui la fit accepter. Hermione VOULAIT connaître la nature exacte de la relation des deux jeunes hommes. Et, foi de Granger, elle le saurait

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine bien Hermione en fangirl...<p>

Reviews ?


End file.
